¿Felices para siempre?
by Barbie Horan Mellark
Summary: Despues de sinsajo antes del epiologo que pasaria si Peeta se comprometiera con Delly. Katiniss se sentara a ver como Peeta se casa o lo impedira... ..::traduccion::..
1. Chapter 1

**_Eh vuelto con un fic de los juegos del hambre este lo eh prometido terminar de traducir por que sino seria mala persona bueno este fic no me perteneze le perteneze a Lizzie-Loves-Books4743 solo que yo lo estoy traduciendo LJDH no me pertenezen asi que Enjoy_**

* * *

"Peeta!" Grité desde mis pulmones. No me podía ayudar. Yo estaba teniendo pesadillas otra vez. Peeta estaba siendo secuestrado, pero yo era la tortura de él esta vez. Yo no lo podía creer, pero es mi culpa que fue torturado. Encoji mis rodillas a mi pecho, sabiendo que Peeta no vendría para consolarme, que ahora tenia a Delly. Se que Delly nunca quiso hacerme daño, pero cuando Peeta fue secuestrado, me dijo que no me podía amar más. Decidió que era Delly su único amor verdadero. Me dolió, yo no eh salido de mi casa durante semanas. La quemadura de mi romper el corazón me mantuvo en mi cama todas las semanas. Ahora estaba sollozando. Necesitaba Peeta. Pensé que nos prometimos estar siempre el uno al otro.  
A veces lo veo en su panadería. De vez en cuando me parece ver al Peeta de antes, el que me amaba. Entonces sus ojos se vuelven frios cuando se da cuenta de que estoy ahí. Pensé que su secuestro fue fijado, que no me quieren matar de nuevo. Una vez más me sentí como que me iba a estallar en lágrimas, así que di la vuelta y sin mirar me eche a correr. Pase corriendo a Delly. En la visión borrosa por las lágrimas mientras me hablaba a mí. "¡Oh! Hola Katniss, ¿cómo estás?" Ella le preguntó alegre como siempre. Miré su mano el anillo de compromiso a gran parte de ella. Una vez que comencé a sollozar. "Katniss, Katniss. Por favor, deja de llorar! ¿Qué está mal?" Sólo llore con fuerza. Pasando de Delly, empecé a correr de nuevo, esta vez todo el camino hasta la casa de mi querido amigo Haymitch. Necesitaba un poco de alcohol.  
Abrí la puerta sin llamar para ver a mi antiguo mentor en el suelo inconsciente. Me arrastró hasta su escondite de alcohol y comenzó a beber botella tras botella de las cosas. Miré hacia abajo para ver Haymitch mirándome desde el suelo. "Ya sabes que tienes que pagar por todas esas botellas, ¿verdad?"  
"Sí. Sí. Sí. Hoy ha sido muy duro para mi asi mejor te callas ¿de acuerdo?" Le dije un poco ebria. "Ya estás borracha! ¡Ja!" "cállate!" Una vez me puse a llorar hasta que me desmayé en el piso. Podía sentir Haymitch tratar de buscarme, pero el hombre no está en la mejor forma. Entonces le oí llamar a alguien por teléfono. Unos minutos más tarde, me levantó de la tierra para darme cuenta que estaba en los fuertes brazos de Peeta. Empecé a llorar.  
"Katniss? Shhhh. Todo estará bien." Le oí susurrar a mí. En realidad me dolió escucharlo decir esto a mí. Yo sabía que no iba a estar bien a menos que él estaba conmigo. Necesitaba Peeta. Él me dejó en mi cama y me metió en mi cama la oscuridad me invadió, Peeta apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y suavemente me besó en la frente. Sonreí mientras que la oscuridad me llevó inconsciente.  
Estaba atado a una placa metálica. Ellos se aseguraban de que no podía correr. Miré delante de mí para ver Peeta atado de la misma manera como yo. Rompo en llanto como yo lo veo al joven rubio con la cabeza dentro y fuera de la conciencia. A continuación, algunos de los hombres de Snow entran en la habitación y me hacen ver como se inyectan con el veneno Peeta rastrevispulas y labrar su piel con cuchillos. No podía soportar ver como lo hicieron, así que cerré los ojos, pero aún así le oí gritar mi nombre. Empecé a gritar de nuevo, "Peeta! Peeta!" Lo soltaron y lo vi caminar hacia mí. Él comenzó a tomar un cuchillo y lo clavó en el corazón varias veces. Él comenzó a susurrar cosas en mis oídos. "Me encanta Delly no es así, Katniss. Usted no me salvó, ¿por qué debo ahorrar? Me encanta Delly". Me preguntaba por qué no iba a morir. Me miró a los ojos azules de verlos pasar por alto, una mirada mal colocado en su rostro inmaculado. "Por favor, Peeta, por favor!" Le supliqué. Una final, se hundió en mi corazón y pude sentir que me dejar ir y morir. Finalmente gritar, "Peeta!" y luego en voz baja susurró: "Te amo". Empeze a temblar al oír gritar a Peeta.  
"Katniss, despierta, por favor, Katniss despierta!" Abrí los ojos para ver los ojos azules Peeta en frente de mí. Era la mitad de la noche, ¿qué estaba haciendo en mi casa en medio de la noche?...

* * *

Chanchan chaaan! Bueno dejen reviews y les adelanto mas recuerden "que la suerte este de su lado"


	2. Real o no Real

_**Disclaimer:No me pertenece la historia ni los personajes.**_

_**Hola! bueno me quede pensando en cuando podria volver a subir un capitulo y me di cuenta que no podria la semana que viene asi que lo dejo publicado hoy para que no tenga problemas con la escuela ni con mis papas pero bueno enjoy**_

* * *

"Sólo tienes que alejarte Peeta." Le dije con toda claridad.  
"¡No! ¿Acabas de de gritar mi nombre y quiere que me vaya? No. No pasara". Frunció el seño mientras trataba de descifrar lo que estaba tratando de decirle.  
"¿Por qué estás aún aquí?"  
"¡Haymitch me tenía que llevar a casa porque estabas completamente borracha! Delly dijo que estaba bien, si me pasé la noche en tu casa."  
"Sí, porque ahora le tienes que pedir permiso a Delly!" Quería echarme a llorar  
"¡Delly no es mi dueño! Ella es muy dulce y la quiero." Dijo con los ojos brillantes  
"¿Tú la amas? Yo no te creo."  
"¿Cuál es su problema con Delly?" Él dijo, su voz está convirtiendo en un grito.  
"¿De verdad quieres saber, Peeta?" Él asintió con la cabeza, "Ella te alejo de mí." Y con eso salí corriendo de la habitación. Corrí hasta que supe Peeta nunca me podría encontrar. No me importaba más. Yo no quería verlo. Él me ama, no ama a Delly. Salí corriendo, estaba oscuro al cabo las farolas no iluminaban, así que no podía ver nada, pero sabía que mi camino hacia el bosque y los prados. Me senté debajo de un árbol y comenzó a sollozar. ¿Cómo podría Peeta hacerme esto? ¡Es un hombre! Yo nunca mostré ninguna emoción hasta que conocí a este chico, ese chico increíble, con penetrantes ojos azules y pelo rubio arenoso. El niño que hace pan al horno y las pinturas y me salvó y me amaba. Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y yo no podía entender por qué iba a tirarlo todo por la borda por Delly. Todo sucedió hace unos meses.

Caminábamos por el Distrito 13, el pueblo me temblaban las manos y las felicitaciones a nosotros en nuestra victoria sobre el Capitolio. Todo lo que sabía era que yo estaba triste y choqueada por la muerte de Prim. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta, sino por una especie de hábito que se aferraba al brazo de Peeta. Peeta aún no estaba cómodo conmigo alrededor, y él todavía deseaba que lo hubiera matado de nuevo en el Capitolio. Yo nunca podría hacer eso a Peeta. Siempre fue mi objetivo es mantener a Peeta seguro, incluso si eso significaba renunciar a mi vida por él. Incluso si él no me quiere, yo todavía lo amo. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ese niño. La multitud se apartó para mostrar Annie y Delly allí de pie. Inmediatamente me fui a Annie para consolarla por la pérdida de su marido. Parecía que se lo toma muy bien, hasta que ella anunció que ella estaba teniendo un bebé, de Finnick. Le sonreí mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Miré a mi izquierda para ver Peeta Delly envuelve en un abrazo. Él le daba vueltas, y finalmente la dejó en el suelo. Él la miró a los ojos marrones y la besó. Mi corazón se rompió por la mitad en ese momento. Me sentí traicionado por el niño, me encantaba. Di media vuelta y salí corriendo de la sala grande a mi habitación que yo compartía con mi madre y Prim. Me senté en la esquina de mi cama y empecé a llorar por el chico del pan y mi hermana menor. Acabo de llorar. Mi madre entró y trató de calmarme, pero que nunca funcionó. Me puse tan agravada empaqué mis cosas y me fui para el Distrito 12.

Oí los crujidos suaves de las hojas caídas en el suelo. Peeta siempre fue caminando muy fuerte, siempre asustando a la partida. Me pregunté, ¿cómo Peeta sabe que estoy aquí? Acabo de ponerme boca abajo en el suelo, esperando que no me encontrara. Sonreí al recordar cómo me lo encontré en el suelo, moribundo. Peeta fue mejor en el camuflaje de lo que era. Se sentó a mi lado y bajó la cabeza. "Katniss ..." Yo le corte antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Me dolería mucho...  
"Peeta, sólo vete, por favor?" Le supliqué.

"¡No, Katniss tienes que escucharme!" Él dijo, alzando la voz con ira: "¿No crees que esto es difícil para mí? Esto ha sido tan difícil para mí. Yo ni siquiera puedo confiar en mí mismo a tu alrededor. Siempre tengo miedo de que me vaya a poner como antes y hacerte daño. Lo siento, pero yo no podía recordar lo mucho que debe de haber amado a ustedes. Todo el mundo me dice que estábamos enamorados, y no dudo de ellos. Delly estaba allí para mí cuando yo necesitaba un amigo más. ¡Ella estaba allí cuando yo estaba secuestrado, ella siempre estaba allí! "Él dijo en un susurro.

"¿No crees que yo sé que Peeta? ¡Yo quería estar allí con ustedes! Yo estaba fuera de su puerta todo el tiempo. ¡No me dejaba ir a verte! No me importaba de qué trataste de estrangularme. Yo sabía que no tenías control de sus acciones, pero los médicos no querían que me mataras. ¡No entiendes lo difícil que ha sido para mí! que tenía que ver el hombre que amo odiándome. Tengo que ver a quien amo junto a alguien que no soy yo. Va a tener que ver de casarse con alguien más que yo. "Peeta me miró con ojos incrédulos.  
"Yo soy Katniss Lo siento mucho. Así que lo siento." Pude ver las lágrimas húmedas rayando la cara.  
"¿Puedo decirte algo?" Le susurré. Peeta asintió con la cabeza "Yo estaba determinada a no tener hijos. Yo no quería que se enfrenten los mismos problemas y las dificultades que nos tratan como niños. Eso era, hasta que te conocí. Yo solía soñar con lo que nuestros hijos se verían, cómo sería. Nos gustaría tener una niña con tu pelo y mis ojos. Tendría tu amabilidad, pero mis habilidades de caza. También quería tener un niño con el pelo oscuro y tus ojos hermosos. Él tendría mi problema con las emociones, pero se expresó en hermosas pinturas como tú. Me imagino día de nuestra boda, un día soleado en la mitad de la primavera en los prados. Todos nuestros amigos estarían allí con nosotros, pero ahora la mayoría de ellos están muertos. Peeta, lo siento mucho. Tú fuiste secuestrado por mí culpa. Todos nuestros amigos y familiares fueron asesinados por mí, y yo te perdí, porque Snow estaba tratando de llegar a mí. Lo siento. "Me puse de pie y comenzó a caminar lejos de Peeta. Le eh oído corriendo detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y sentí sus labios suaves presionados contra los míos. Que se fundieron en él. Sentí sus brazos fuertes alrededor de la cintura envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pasé los dedos por el pelo, me mordió el labio inferior. Me aparté para que el aire. Entonces me di cuenta de la magnitud de esta situación. Peeta estaba comprometido con Delly. Él me tiró de nuevo hacia él y me besó de nuevo. En medio de los besos dije, "Peeta-que no podemos estas comprometido con Delly" Me miró a los ojos y le dijo algo que nunca olvidaré.  
"Olvídate de Delly, te amo Katniss. Lo siento que no he estado ahí para ti. ¿Te quiero, y tú me amas, real o no real?"  
" Real". Me eché a reír, mientras las lágrimas fluían de mis ojos ", ¡es real!"

l

l

l

_**Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Que tal chicas sé que me tarde pero la escuela y todo eso me mantuvo ajetreada comenten **_

Vi como el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía

"¡Katniss, no podemos, no podemos hacer esto! Me he comprometido con Delly!"

"Pero nos amamos el uno al otro Peeta! ¿No es eso suficiente?"

"Voy a ver qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo."

"¿Ves? ¡Peeta Mellark me tienes que prometer que vas a hacer más de lo necesario, tienes que arreglar esta situación pronto!"

"Más vale que sea pronto". Peeta, dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Le pregunté a Peeta

"Bueno, será mejor hacer algo rápido porque me caso este fin de semana." Dijo cabizbajo. Yo sé que él se sentía mal, y él no quería hacerle daño a Delly. También sabía que si se casaba con Delly que me haría daño. Era una situación sin que alguien saliera sin perder. Hoy es miércoles, por lo que eso significaba que Peeta tenía 3 días para solucionar este problema. "Estaré de vuelta pronto amor." Él me dijo, saltó del sofá. "¡No me extrañes demasiado!" Se echó a reír con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Me senté en el sofá hasta que oí que la puerta se cerraba.

No me había dado cuenta de que yo había estado sentada en el sofá todo el día hasta Sae la Grasienta entró en mi casa con una olla de estofado. "¡Cariño! ¿Has estado sentada en el sofá todo el día?"

"Uhh, sí." Le dije con una mirada soñadora en la cara. Todavía estaba pensando en cómo Peeta me dio un beso, lo feliz que era.

"¿Qué pasa con la sonrisa?"

"¿Qué sonrisa?" Me dijo riendo.

"¡Estas enamorada!" de sus ojos derramaron lagrimas.

"¡Sí, creo estoy enamorada!" Me eché a reír de nuevo. Vi como ella se acercó a mí con un gran tazón de sopa.

"¡Adelante! Come. Le prometí a tu madre te dejaría morir de hambre, ¡por lo que tienes comer!" Se sentó a mi lado y se aseguró de que se comió el plato entero. "Así que, ¿quién es este chico?"

"Él es inteligente, fuerte, hermoso, cariñoso, muy cuidado por su propio bien..." Dejé de pensar en sus cualidades y pensé en sus necesidades, "yo-yo no lo merezco."Dije con tristeza poco a poco las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mi cara.

"¡Katniss, no digas eso! ¡Lo mereces! ¡Estoy feliz de que tienes a tu enamorado, sabes que se va a casar en tres días!" Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Sae me frotó la espalda antes de levantarse del sofá y se fue. Acabe de hecha un ovillo y sólo lloraba hasta que me quedé dormida.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, mi cuello y la espalda doliendo me de dormir en el sofá. Vi que una manta fue colocada encima de mí. Decidí levantarme y subí las escaleras para tomar una ducha. Entré en el agua caliente y sentía que mis músculos se relajaban bajo el agua. Una vez que decidí que estaba lo suficientemente limpia, salí de la ducha, trenzado el pelo, y vistiéndome. Tenía tanta hambre, así que fui a la cocina. Empecé a oler un olor dulce que salía de mi horno. Lo abrí para encontrar que había una hogaza de pan en el interior. Sonreí sabía que Peeta estuvo aquí esta mañana. Tome el pan caliente del horno y empezé a comer. No me importaba que el pan estuviera muy caliente. Me lo comí, porque sabía que mi Peeta lo hizo. Bueno, no, mi Peeta, ahora él está con Delly. Tuve que recordar que Peeta va a romper con Delly por mí. Lo amo, y él me ama. No podía ser demasiado emocional sobre esto. Probablemente estaba hablando con Delly ahora al respecto. Sonreí al pensar que mañana puede estar conmigo. También me acordé de que en dos días, Peeta puede estar conmigo, o estar casado con Delly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**G-lou que tal se que me tarde pero nunca voy a dejar este fic a la deriva espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo **_

_********__este fic no me perteneze le perteneze a Lizzie-Loves-Books4743 solo que yo lo estoy traduciendo LJDH no me pertenezen asi que Enjoy_

Decidí ir a la casa de Peeta, espero que Delly no este allí. Realmente necesito hablar con él. Yo realmente lo necesitaba. Me levanté de mi cama, y coloque el libro de cuero sobre la mesa. Me puse mis botas y subi el zipper de mi chaqueta. Cerre la puerta detrás de mí y cruze el césped de mi jardín hacia la casa de Peeta. Tímidamente llame a la puerta de su casa. No escuché a nadie. Volví a llamar. Sin embargo, nadie abrio la puerta. Decidí ir a la casa de Haymitch para ver si Peeta estaba allí. Estaba empezando a pensar que pasaria. ¿Qué pasa si Peeta sabía que era yo,y el no quería hablar conmigo. Me encontré en la puerta de Haymitch, sollozando incontrolablemente. Llamé a la puerta para que me abriera nadie abrió gire la perilla. Estaba viendo la televisión en su sala de estar. "Ah, hola cariño." Dijo enfermizo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Dónde está - ¿dónde está Peeta?" Le pregunté. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca en la pantalla de la televisión apareció la entrevista que tenía con César Flickerman. Estaba con la boca abierta viendo a mi chico del pan en la pantalla del televisor.

"Por lo tanto, Peeta, este fin de semana es muy grande para ti, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí César, este fin de semana mi hermosa novia, Delly, y yo, nos vamos a casar!"

"¡Felicitaciones!" César dice. "Ahora, me gustaría saber lo que su viejo amor piensa en esto"..

"Katniss? Ella es un gran apoyo, ella es una gran amiga, tanto para mí como para Delly. Ella es un gran apoyo de nuestro amor y yo sé que ella está feliz por nosotros!" Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro. No he oído lo de César respondió a su declaración, porque me puse tiesa. No me podía mover. Sentí que mi corazón se partia por la mitad. Me quedé con las lágrimas en los ojos, de manera que Haymitch no se molestaría en fijarse. Haymitch apago la televisión.

"Él y Delly están en el Capitolio para preparar su boda." Me volví sobre mis talones y corri de vuelta a mi casa. Era de noche ya, y me quedé en la calle cuando me tropecé con una piedra. Comenzó a llover como pude llege cojeando a casa. Corrí hacia las escaleras llegue a mi cuarto y empaqué mi maleta. Una hora más tarde ya estaba en el tren en el camino hacia el Capitolio. Peeta me prometio quería rompería su compromiso con Delly. Me cae muy bien Delly, pero yo amo a Peeta con todo mi corazon. Me puse en posición fetal y comenze a llorar de nuevo.

El tren dejó de moverse, sabía que llegamos al Capitolio. Salí del tren, pero no estoy lista para hacer frente a todas las imágenes de la guerra. Miré a mi izquierda y vi como Prim murio. Sentí como las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro gota a gota en silencio. Traté de llegar a mi hotel lo más rápido posible. Una vez que me dirigí a la habitación, de inmediato tome el teléfono. Llamé a mi equipo de preparación y Effie y los hizo venir a mi habitación del hotel. Diez minutos más tarde llego mi equipo de preparación, seguido por Effie dos minutos más tarde (me tomó un tiempo para caminar en tacones de nuevo). Yo les di todos un abrazo y les dije mi plan.

"Está bien, así que estoy irrumpiendo una boda." Ni siquiera preguntaron de quien era la boda a la que yo iba a irrumpir.

"Bueno, puedo hacer que entres a la boda." Dijo Effie.

"Podemos hacer que te veas hermosa, Peeta dejará todo por ti"

"Gracias chicos. Estoy tan feliz de que estén conmigo en este loco plan".

"Por favor tu y Peeta están hechos el uno para otro!" Effie dijo con entusiasmo.

Le mostré a mi equipo de preparación del tipo de vestido que quería y cómo quería que hicieran mi pelo y maquillaje. Llame a Effie para que se asegurara de que todo estuviera listo para mañana, para mi gran entrada.

Mi equipo de preparación me ha borrado toda parte de suciedad y se deshizo de todo el vello corporal que tenia. Ellos me pusieron el champú y acondicionado el cabello para que quede suave y sedoso. Luego me quedé dormida, soñando con lo que el día siguiente podría pasar.


	5. Chapter 5

_**espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo **_

_********__este fic no me perteneze le perteneze a Lizzie-Loves-Books4743 solo que yo lo estoy traduciendo LJDH no me pertenezen asi que Enjoy_

Si lo se es muy tarde o temprano no lo se pero bueno solo me dieron ganas de actualizar y recuerden que no me perteneze este fic es de Lizzie y yo solo lo tradusco y gracias por sus reviews

* * *

Me desperté con mi equipo de preparación animado alrededor de la pequeña habitación de hotel. estaban abriendo las ventanas para que la luz del sol entrara en la habitación. Me senté con la espalda derecha y vi a Effie "supervisar" al equipo de preparación. Vio que ya estaba despierta y comenzó a tirar de mi pelo, y pintar mi cara con maquillaje. Ya teníamos la idea básica de lo que se suponía que debía ser similar, pero aún estaba nerviosa porque tuve que buscar mi mejor esfuerzo para recuperar Peeta. Cuando finalmente se hicieron con mi pelo y el maquillaje, sentí que ponerse un vestido de luz. Me acerqué a mi espejo porque la chica que estaba viendo no era yo. Ella no era la niña que lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, o tenía pesadillas sobre la muerte de su hermana, o se colocó en los Juegos del Hambre, dos veces.

Ella era una muchacha hermosa, radiante, que parecía no tener cuidado en el mundo. Mi cabello caía en rizos grandes en mi espalda,en los ojos tenía sombras naranjas y rojas sobre los parpados. Por último, el vestido. Yo sabía que tenía que ser el trabajo de Cinna. Mi equipo de preparación, dijo que dejó tantos vestidos para mí antes de ser asesinado, y este era uno de ellos. Era de color naranja, pero no una naranja hortera, chillona que la gente del Capitolio parecía adorar, no se trataba de la naranja de la puesta del sol. Me aseguré de que no fuera de ese naranja, ya que era el color favorito de Peeta. Se halaga mi figura, y cayó en suaves ondas por encima de mi rodilla. Me volví hacia mi equipo de preparación, Effie y la envolvió en un abrazo. "Muchísimas gracias!" Yo les dije.  
"Eres tan hermosa, Katniss. Peeta no puede decir que no a ti!" Octavia se rió. Me puse los zapatos, que pasó a ser los talones, pero yo había aprendido a caminar en ellos.  
Effie y yo bajamos al lobby del hotel para encontrar a mi limusina blanca ya estaba allí para mí. Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo, "Dejalos muertos!" en su gracioso acento del Capitolio. Yo estaba en la limusina cuando Effie salió corriendo hasta el coche ", me refiero en sentido figurado, por favor, no mates a nadie Katniss!" Me empezó a reír histéricamente.  
"No te preocupes Effie! ¡Muchas gracias!" El auto arrancó y comenzó a hacer su camino a la Iglesia.  
Me encontré con la Iglesia, porque había empezado a llover. Así como me metí en la habitación, el sacerdote dijo: "Habla ahora o calla para siempre." Yo estaba un poco húmeda, y sin aliento, pero no me importaba que caminaba por el pasillo central. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en mí. Yo sabía que las cámaras estaban comiendo todo esto para arriba.  
"Peeta?" lloriquee un poco. Se veía tan hermoso en su traje y corbata. Me recordó a una de nuestras entrevistas antes de los Juegos del Hambre. Miré a Delly, que tenía una mirada de horror en su rostro. "Por favor, Peeta?" Empecé a llorar. Se acercó a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí. Podía oler su aroma. Yo sólo quería llorar aún más. Él se apartó y miró a los ojos.  
"Katniss-" suspiró, "Lo siento ..." Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, corrí por el pasillo y fuera de la Iglesia. Estaban llenos mis ojos de lagrimas en estos momentos. El clima se refleja mi estado de ánimo tan bien. Me senté en los escalones de la Iglesia, sólo llorando a moco tendido. Yo no entendía por qué elegiría Peeta a Delly sobre mí. Yo estaba con el a través de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, y tal vez con excepción de su secuestro. Pero eso no fue culpa mía! Nos entendíamos muy bien, que ni siquiera necesita hablar. Empecé a cantar a mí mismo para calmarme. _En lo profundo de la pradera, allí, bajo el sauce__hay un lecho de hierba; una almohada suave y verde__recuéstate sobre ella, cierra los ojos, y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.__Este sol te protege y te da calor,__Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,__Aquí los sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

No me había dado cuenta que alguien mas estaba cantando lo mismo que yo.

_y mi amor por ti, aquí perdurará.__En lo profundo de la pradera, allí, bien oculta.__Hay un manto de hojas, un rayo de luna.__Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,__pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.__El sol te protege y te da calor__las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor__Aquí tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad__y mi amor por ti, aquí perdurará.__En lo profundo de la pradera, escondido lejos__hay un manto de hojas, un rayo de luna.__Olvida tus problemas y calma tu alma__Y cuando de nuevo sea mañana, todo estará en calma.__Aquí es seguro, el sol te protege y te da calor__Aquí, las margaritas te guardan de todo mal.__Aquí tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad__y aquí, mi amor por ti perdurará._

* * *

¿Quien es el que se sento alado de Catnip? **5 reviews y continuo mas rapido :P**


	6. Disculpa

Hola bieno yo solo les quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar es que la verdad tal vez deba una materia en la escuela y eso no quiero entonces me enfoque en estudiar de verdad disculpenme. Tambien queria actualizar cuando la autora lo hiciera hasta ayer actualizo asi que una disculpa y prometo subir un capitulo en la semana que viene Perdon :)


	7. Chapter 7

Oi sus pasos detrás de mi, sus pisadas por el pasto caminando hacia mi. Senti como puso su chaqueta en mis hombros, como en las frias noches del techo del centro de entrenamiento. Finalmente se sento alado de mi.

-Hola- dijo con su suave vos.

-¿Qué quieres Peeta?- pregunte agitada, sabiendo como esta conversación podía cambiar.

-No me dejaste terminar lo que iba a decir en la iglesia- me dijo.

No lo podía ver a los ojos por que me pondría a sollozar de nuevo, nunca pensé que ver a la persona que amo casarse con alguien mas eso me rompió el corazón.

-No necesitabas terminar- finalmente lo vi a los ojos. Sus ojos azules me veian con dolor. Senti como estaba empezando a sollozar de nuevo. Paso sus brazos por mi cintura, lo deje por que pensé que se iba a ir a casarse con Delly, al menos quería pasar un ultimo momento con el. EL momento en el que me gustaría detener el tiempo y vivir para siempre en el con _mi_ Peeta.

-Katniss realmente lo siento yo- no deje que continuara me aleje y su brazo cayo.

-Como sientes que ya no me amas, que te vas a casar con Delly, Que soy una persona horrible por ir a arruinar tu boda- Llore de la frustración que sentía, me agarro la cara con sus manos obligándome a verlo.

-¡No! Dejame terminar Katniss lo siento por pensar en casarme con Delly, siento haber tenido que recorrer todo el camino para el Capitolio y te agradezco por haber venido a detener la boda, lo que yo no pude hacer. Odio hacerle daño a Delly pero también odio que ya te hice daño a ti- Lo vi a los ojos, tratando de comprender lo que dijo. El me ama. No se iba a casar con Delly, lo único que podía hacer es besarlo. Abrace su cuello con mis brazos y precione mis labios contra los suyos. No me cansaba de el, sentí como sus fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura mis dedos se movieron a hacia su enmarañando cabello rubio. Senti toda la pasión del beso en mi estomago después de no haberlo tenido en mucho tiempo se lo pongo al beso. Nos apartamos sonreí mi estado de animo sombrio y mi corazón roto se ilumino al ver la felicidad en los bellos ojoz azules de Peeta.

-Peeta, yo no sabía que eras un cantante- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en mi rostro.

-En realidad la aprendi repitiendo una y otra vez el video cuando le cantas a Rue, tu vos me hipnotizo- dijo con adulación en sus ojos y una sonrisa formándose en sus labios

-aquí, mi amor por ti perdurará- cante antes de que me diera otro beso.

-No creo que recuerdes mi color favorito- el rio y empezó a ver el vestido que traia puesto.

-Oh Cinna siempre pensando en todo- dije bromeando.

-Te ves hermosa- me sonroje por su comentario, Peeta se paro el me detuvo y me agarró la mano, frotándose la otra mano debajo de mis ojos para librarse de las lágrimas que había derramado. Empezó a caminar conmigo para entrar de nuevo en la Iglesia. Se acercó al altar y le susurró algo al Delly. Luego se volvió hacia la multitud, con los ojos culpables.

"Lo siento mucho por haber venido hoy a todos a nuestra boda, pero por desgracia no va a haber una boda hoy". La forma en que lo dijo hizo que todos tranquilamente salir del edificio sin lugar a dudas o indignación. Todavía no entiendo cómo Peeta tiene una habilidad con las palabras, y estoy seguro de que nunca entendere su talento. Pronto fue sólo Peeta, Delly, y yo en el edificio. Ahora que la vi, Delly se veía tan bonita en el vestido blanco y velo. En lugar de dejar la iglesia a una mujer feliz y casado, deja el corazón roto y traicionado por el hombre que ama. Y yo tengo la culpa de su situación desesperada.

"Por lo tanto, creo que sé por qué estamos aquí ahora mismo." Peeta dijo incómodo.

"Nos quedamos aquí para nuestra boda, Peeta". Delly dijo que, obviamente, y el dolor con razón.

"Yo sé, y lo siento mucho. Te quiero Delly, pero me acabo de dar cuenta hace unos días atrás que no me amas tanto como yo amo Katniss. Le doy las gracias por estar ahí para mí durante mi secuestro, y yo siempre quiero que sepas que Te quiero. " Peeta dijo con tristeza, mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules tristes. Puedo decir Peeta no le gusta lastimar a la gente, pero esto es un deber que debe llevar a cabo por el bien de Delly y el sentido de cierre.

"No Tanto como Katniss". Ella chilló, como he visto las primeras lágrimas que amenazaban con extenderse a los ojos. "Así que supongo que esto es un adiós?" Ella dijo en voz baja. Peeta se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Él la envolvió en un abrazo.

"Delly, debes de saber que esta es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer. Realmente odio hacerte daño." Con esas palabras Delly abandonó el edificio. Cada palabra que dijo fue por la expresión de sentimiento de culpa en el rostro. Peeta estaba tan estrés emocional de lastimar a Delly. Le tendí la mano, y Peeta tomó después de que me fuera de la Iglesia. La limusina que había contratado a Effie seguía esperando a que me traiga de vuelta a mi habitación de hotel.

"¿Quieres venir a mi hotel conmigo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, claro. Delly se encuentra probablemente en la habitación del hotel que hemos tenido de todos modos." Le sonreí, tratando desesperadamente de levantarle el ánimo. Odiaba ver a Peeta malestar. Nos metimos en la limusina, y avanzó a mi manera más cerca de él hasta que mi cabeza estaba acostado en su pecho, sintiendo su latido latido del corazón, me aseguraba que esto es real. Hizo girar el pelo húmedo en sus dedos, a medida que veo su cara el viaje a casa entera.

* * *

_**Lo siento mucho me tarde demasiado pero como dije antes tenia que ver si pasaba la materia y todas esas cosas gracias por su apoyo y este capitulo me quedo feo al final pero aqui se los dejo ojala les alla gustado y como estoy de vacaciones ya puedo actualizar mas seguido. De nuevo perdon :)**_

_**Atte: Barbie **_

_**PD: Pueden seguirme en twitter estoy como bariehoransty LOve para todos ustedes :)**_


End file.
